


Emotions

by neonfart



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfart/pseuds/neonfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glados was strong.She was smart.She was in no need of food and water.She was strong willed.She was the perfect AI.</p>
<p>Or at least you might think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic woohoo!

Glados was strong.She was smart.She was in no need of food and water.She was strong willed.She was the perfect AI.

 

Or at least you might think so.

 

The Machine was no longer a machine.It was slowly but surely developing emotions.She started feeling everything a human would.Anger,happiness,helplessness,hate...love.Ah yes the emotion of Love.It had frightened the AI at first.This overwhelming feeling.If she had a heart she was sure it would've stopped beating.Yes the emotion of love was the cause of all her troubles.And the person she held such feelings for.Well she hated her with all of her heart. Chell hated Glados and the later thought the feeling was mutual but as the saying hoes there's a thin line between love and hate,a line which Glados had crossed long ago.And oh how she hated herself for wanting something she could never have.

 

Chell was asleep.She could not give consent to the AI's touches.This felt wrong but this immense feeling of love the need to touch was far too strong.She ran a cool rand through her synthetic hair sighing as a human would.She found acting like one was quite relaxing in it's own unique way.She eyed the sleeping human in front of her with that orange body suit tied to her waist revealing a toned body underneath a dirty white shirt. The AI placed a cold hand on Chell's beating heart feeling the rhythmic thump of the complex organ.Glados would always make sure the human would be alive when Chell fell asleep often times bringing more power to the heating system in the room the auburn haired young woman laid resting. The AI flinched back when Chell shifted turning to her side revealing a row of fresh,unwashed cuts probably contained when she was running down here.Taking a wet rag offered from one of the small torrents the AI started cleaning the wounds before putting bandages on them.She had to be quick as Chell was already rousing from her sleep.Standing up the AI made her way to her door in the wall quickly hiding herself from Chell's alerted gaze.She cursed herself for leaving behind the bloody wet cloth for Chell to see.With a sigh she walked along the one way mirror eyeing Chell as she thought of a way to escape this trap.Glados chuckled slightly at the way Chell scrunched up her nose when she was deep in thought.Shaking her head the AI spoke.

 

"Honestly just give up!Do us all a favor and go home...Oh wait you don't have one."Glados would say only to receive a glare from Chell through the monitoring cameras.It hurt Glados the way she had to act.But she had to.She just did.She had to deter Chell from finding her way to her.She had to deter Chell from running away from her.From running away from her forever.Chell had never spoken to her since she took over.Not once.Not to say something sassy in return.Not to yell in pain or frustration nothing!If she hadn't heard Chell laugh and play with her when she was a young child she would surely think her mute. Glados smiled at herself.Oh how she missed the young Chell that would always visit her when she came to her fathers workplace.She would read her stories and they would play together.Oh how she wanted those days back.She didn't regret taking out every single damn scientist in this building but the way Chell looked at her now...she regrets not letting her go in the beginning.This would've never happened if she had. "Chell..."She mumbled to herself closing her eyes as she sat down on the ground with her back against the wall bringing her feet up to her chest.She didn't care anymore.She didn't care what happened with Apeture Science.She didn't care what happened with her.All she cared about was Chell and she hated her.Glados felt water drip down from her eyes.She body was starting to project her feelings again and it hurt her so much.She didn't want to be weak.Not with Chell around.Not when she could see her.The AI heard a few footsteps coming her way.She stood swiftly making her way to a turn shutting the door to it down but not before Chell could place a portal on the wall.The auburn haired girl followed as Glados continued her way biting her bottom lip in sorrow and anger.How dare the young woman persist on seeing her cry?!

 

"Leave me alone you mute lunatic!"GLaDOS exclaimed turning around just to have Chell crush her in a loving hug.GLaDOS growled softly trying to push the auburn haired girl away.But she couldn't.To be honest she didn't want to.She wanted to be held.And not by anyone.She wanted to be held by Chell."I..."She had thought she deleted Caroline from her files so why?!Why did she still have these feelings towards the brown haired girl?!A few moments passed and reluctantly so Chell let the android go."I'm...This...You..."GLaDOS was at a loss for words for the first time since she was turned on. Chell simply smiled and held up her hand putting her middle finger and the one next to that down leaving her thumb,index finger and pinky up before returning to the test chamber by means of portal leaving GLaDOS clenching her lab coat as she bit her lip as,for the first time ever,a smile,a true smile,crossed her features.

 

'I Love You!'


End file.
